poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamfire's story of The Ultratron
This is how Steamfire's story of the Ultratron goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. are now out in the Equestria mountains heroes then starts to appear Brian: HOLLY SHOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! Vinny: TRANAMO!!! Mike: WHAAAAAAAHH!!! Sully: YAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Fix-it Felix: AAAAAAAAHH!!! ''' Stephen: Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah!! Eddy: Geronimo! Edd: Gracious! Ed: Ally-op! Wreck-it Ralph: AAAAAAH!!!!' Digit: '''AAAAHHHHH!!!!!' Spongebob and Squidward: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! the pizza SpongeBob's got opens and deploys like a parachute Squidward: Of! Railan: WHA! AAAAAAHHHH!!! Trax: Father! Kevin (train): AAAAAH!!! Zoe Trent: AAAAAAAHHHH!!! Pepper Clark: WHOA!!! Minka Mark: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! James: AAAH!! Nyx: AHHH!! Oof! Dile: LOOK OUT, BELOW!!!!! '''the ground Bof! Princess Celestia: '''WHOA!!! hits the ground but flaps her wings to stop in her tracks Rattlesnake Jake: AAH!!! OH! ' Mane 6: '''AAAAAHHHH!!! ' CMC: Oh! Steamfire: Oh, that wasn't so bad. At least we're on the right planet. Tronie: Whoa! Oof! Hey! That frickin' hurt! Brian: Oh, God. That gotta hurt. Vinny: Shaggy I'll say. Where are we, anyway? Willy: We aren't in Egypt. There aren't this many mountains in Egypt. Dolphy: And we're not on Mount Everest. Yuna: Mama, where are we? Princess Luna: We're in the mountains of Equestria. the group meet up with Steamfire Mike: That really hurt! You're just lucky I didn't get hurt! Steamfire: Oh, shut up! I told you I was opening a space bridge! It's the fastest way to get here. Nyx: Wait a minute! You didn't told us anything, he didn't told us anything, why are we in the Equestrian mountains? Steamfire: Don't get snippy with me, fleshing! Nyx: Will you stop? Steamfire: You see our earliest ansestors. They were on a mission to harvest energon. Yuna: Hey, just explain the story bit-by-bit. Beggining, Middle, Ending. Concrete details. Steamfire: Somewhere buried in this equine kingdom, our accestors built a great machine that harvest energon by destorying planets. Snowdrop: Destroying Planets? Joe: You mean, "blow them up"? Steamfire: Yes. Penny Ling: That doesn't include Earth too, right? Steamfire: No, it gets energon from the other 8 planets of the solar system. Shiver: Oh no! Steamfire: You see there were 28 Train-Primes in the beggining. But made one rule to never to destroy one with life. But one of them defied this rule and we know him as, "The Ultratron". Nyx: Ultra--what? Steamfire: a clip He hated all organics, and he wanted to gain enough power to overpower everyone by turning on that machine. But the only way to do it was with a legendary key, called, "The Crystal of the Train-Primes." A great war take place for the crystal, the Ultratron was stronger than his brothers. So they had no choice but to steal the crystal, and while some of them went into hiding, 7 of them made the ultimate sacrifice and hide the crystal in a tomb made of their own bodies. The Ultratron knows were it its. And that machine remains here and if he finds it. It's doomsday for you. Zoe Trent: De.. Doomsday!? growling '''HOW DARE'S HE!! Rabbit: But, how do we stop him? Steamfire: Only a Train-Prime can defeat the Ultratron. Percy: You mean Thomas? Steamfire: There's a Train-Prime on this planet? Nyx: Yes, he's my adoptive father. Steamfire: So you know a Train-Prime. Is he alive? Nyx: He sacrificed himself to save my life. Steamfire: So he's dead. Without a Prime it's impossible. Shai-Shay: We're doomed. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! racing around in circles as he scream Carl: BAD WORLD! BAD WORLD! WAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAH!!! AAAH!! WAA!!! Sunil Nevla: WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED!! Rabbit: STOP IT!!! Carl, and Sunil stop in their tracks We're getting nowhere fast, you guys! We need to get that crystal now before it's too late. Nyx: Wait, can we use the crystal to bring Thomas back? Steamfire: It's never designed for that purpose. But it's a power like no other. And you must be careful. There's an ancient Train-Bot warrior, that guards the tomb. Yuna: So, this Train-Bot is legendary? Steamfire: Yes. You can tell it's him because you'll see an some red or blue lights. he activates another clip. And we see Cruncher in robot form Thousands of years ago, he arrived on your planet during in the Ice Age. And the animals and your ancestor humans were frightened of him. And when ever they see him, they would just run away. And the animal predators on your world quit their hunting party. Zip: Incredible! He must have lived here for thousands of years! Nyx: So how do you get us to the crystal before the Deceptitrains get to us? Steamfire: Follow your mind, your symbols. It's your clue, When dawn a lights the dagger's tip, the archer will reveal the way. That was my mission, now it's yours! Now go! Before the Deceptitrains find you and me! Jimmy: Let's go! Sheen: Goddard! Music! plays the "Town saving music" as they race away as they leave, a robotic creature watches them and follows Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles